


Through Your Eyes

by 10Blue10



Series: Ex [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Roleplay, Transformation, dream realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10Blue10/pseuds/10Blue10
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless. Rider and dragon, best friends, heart bound soulmates, not so secret lovers. With the freedom of their dream realm, they take lovemaking to new heights - literally. Yet as they experiment, first as dragons and then as humans, they come to realise that as fun as it is to mix things up, they both enjoy their own unique style just as much, if not more so. They are, after all, each other’s exceptions.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Series: Ex [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I say unto you, fellow sailors aboard the good ship Toothcup, and those aboard our sister ship HiccTooth. Do not despair! Do not let our vessels languish in harbour. Commodore DeBlois tried to sink our ships with his canons, but he must not prevail! The canon is more like guidelines than actual rules. We shall ignore the naysayers! We shall write our fics, draw our art, and make our music videos! Never shall we die! 
> 
> (No but seriously, fuck canon. If you ship toothcup, don’t let THW get in the way.)

Life was good. In fact, Hiccup didn’t know how it could possibly get any better. 

Not only had he found and earned the trust of a whole nest full of Night Furies, but he’d become heart bound to his best friend. He was Toothless’ soulmate, and then they had become lovers. For a while it seemed as if they would have to live in exile, but then his father had come around, and the villagers had more or less gotten over it. Even Astrid and he had finally talked things out and come to an accord again. 

On top of all that, they defeated a man who could have destroyed everything they knew, and found his long lost mother, who accepted his relationship with Toothless. 

Hiccup’s entire life had changed several times over the past couple of years, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, he and Toothless had established a mental bond, and had a shared dream realm to explore. Anything was possible here. Hiccup soon discovered he could transform into a dragon, and eagerly began learning to fly. 

It wasn’t long before he got the hang of it, already well accustomed to how a Night Fury’s body moved in the air. Toothless’ proud warbles made his confidence grow all the more. There was something that Hiccup had been wanting to do for ages, but never mentioned, because it was impossible. Except in a dream. He glanced over at Toothless flying alongside him, a contented smile on his other half’s beautiful face. 

With a soft mischievous purr, Hiccup brushed their wingtips together to get Toothless’ attention. Then he barrel-rolled out of reach again. Warbling in confusion, Toothless veered closer to him. *Hiccup? What’s wrong?* he asked worriedly. Hiccup crooned reassuringly and pulled ahead, glancing over his shoulder and suggestively running his tail-fins under Toothless’ jaw. The black dragons’ eyes widened. Hiccup dived. 

The wind screamed in his ears as he plummeted, but he could still hear Toothless’ indignant roar behind him. A quick peek confirmed that his other half was following, but Hiccup didn’t want to make it _too_ easy. He pulled out of the dive and slalomed between pillars of cloud; after all, zigzagging was one of his - their - best moves. 

Sure enough, Toothless was right on his tail, no pun intended. Hiccup barrel-rolled out of reach just before he got caught; Toothless did the same to catch up, and accidentally hit him on the nose. *Sorry!* he whimpered apologetically. Hiccup forgave him - it was an accident - and playfully bounced on him in midair before diving again. This time however, Toothless wasn’t taken by surprise, and caught him. 

Well, kind of. He seized Hiccup’s tail-fins in his gummy jaws, so Hiccup flipped round to return the favour. The two of them tumbled end over end in a dizzying spin, until neither of them could hold on any longer. Breathless, they streaked across a sea of clouds. Toothless jumped in and out of them like a dolphin, making Hiccup laugh. A delighted, gummy grin appeared on his other half’s face at just the sound of his joy. 

Toothless edged closer and nipped at Hiccup’s hindquarters, making him remember what they were doing in the first place. It was only now that he realised, he didn’t actually know what to do for a mating flight. With a sheepish croon, Hiccup said *It’s okay, bud. I’ll follow your lead now.* Whatever happened next, he _trusted_ Toothless. 

Toothless led him up towards the stars. Hiccup didn’t know when it had become night, but they _were_ technically asleep, and it _was_ more romantic. They climbed until the full moon was wide and bright behind them, and for a moment just hovered there, gazing at each other. Then Toothless leaned in and gave his forehead a loving lick. 

*Hold onto me as tight as you want, okay?* he asked. Hiccup gave a nod. This was it. Toothless crooned, reached out and grasped Hiccup’s paws with his own. They folded their wings and plummeted, pulling themselves closer to each other, bellies pressed together and tails entwined. Hiccup’s smaller size was an advantage; he could be in the right position for mating without having to be facing the other way. 

He felt Toothless’ cock press into his rear and slowly push all the way in, even deeper than when they mated in the waking world. Hiccup moaned lustfully and dug his claws into Toothless’ shoulders, licked the smooth black throat. He didn’t realise how empty he’d felt until now. Toothless growled; he felt more than heard it, reverberating through their bodies. That cock began to pulse, throbbing and twitching inside him. 

It felt _so good._ Hiccups’ cock slowly emerged from its sheath, pressed between their smooth undersides. He barely even noticed they were dropping headfirst out of the sky, too consumed by arousal. He and Toothless clung to each other, blood fighting gravity to get to their nethers. It was rushing to their heads and their cocks, leaving the rest of their bodies numb. Hiccup felt lightheaded, he trembled, it was too much…

As if by instinct he sank his teeth into Toothless’ shoulder in a mating bite. They both came almost in unison, and the force of it was such that they roared. Still joined, Toothless-Hiccup continued to hurtle downwards. It was okay, they couldn’t crash; they could fall together for as long as they wanted. Hiccup felt so good...so tired…

Awareness crept back in slowly; he hadn’t realised he’d lost it. Hiccups’ body felt strange, his limbs too long, no wings or tail. Gradually he realised that he was human again, and lying wrapped in Toothless’ wings. The safest warmest place in the world. 

Feeling him stir, Toothless purred and licked Hiccups’ forehead. *Hello sleepyhead.* 

*What...what happened?* Hiccup asked softly. The last thing he remembered was the mating flight, the arousal coursing through him and that glorious orgasm just before…

*You passed out* explained Toothless, *and turned back into your human body.* He whined softly, cradling Hiccup’s naked body with exquisite care. *I’m sorry, love.* 

Hiccup nuzzled him. *What for? It isn’t your fault I passed out. I mean, that was...I..I don’t have the words* he admitted. The experience was nigh indescribable. All he knew for certain was… *I’m never going to see our freefall trick the same way again.* 

Toothless chuckled. *So, it was...okay?* he asked shyly, as if seeking approval. Still worn out, Hiccup snuggled closer. *It was amazing* he promised. * _You’re_ amazing.* 

Before he could truly relax, however, a thought occurred to him. Hiccup sat up again to look at Toothless properly, who crooned in concern. “Hey, bud?” he asked tentatively. “Do you...does it ever bother you, that we can’t mate like this in real life?” 

The black dragon purred, and nuzzled him gently. *I’ve never done it in real life* he replied, *so I wouldn’t miss it. We don’t need a death defying freefall to make love.* 

Reassured by this, Hiccup chuckled and added, “but we’ll keep doing it anyway.” He yawned, feeling tired (which made no sense, he was already asleep!). “G’night, bud.” 

Feeling like his heart could burst from affection, Toothless curled tighter around his precious, gorgeous, sleepy other half, and closed his own eyes. *Goodnight, love.*   
  


* * *

Hiccup enjoyed transforming into a dragon when they were in their dream realm. The glorious freedom, the way they could dance in the sky together...Toothless adored flying with Hiccup, and falling with him, just as much. Yet he also wanted to try being a human, to see what it was like to make love in that form. When he confessed this to his other half, Hiccup was delighted. *That would be amazing. Let’s try it right now!* 

Turning from a dragon into a human proved to be easier said than done. He could feel his wings and tail, a constant reminder of his true form. Hiccup shared a memory to remind him what it felt like to be human; the time he’d first built a tail-fin. Toothless was moved by the realisation that Hiccup had intended, at first, to simply set him free. 

He didn’t want to be set free though, and he said as much. Hiccup promised not to let him go. Then as they hugged, he felt Toothless’ scales become skin under his hands. He pulled back to get a better look, and discovered that Toothless was still naked. 

Just as Hiccup’s dragon form did not look like a typical Fury, so too did Toothless’ human form look different. For one thing, his dark brown skin was smooth all over. The places where hair would normally grow, except on his head, was instead covered in patches of jet black freckles that resembled his scutes. His eyes were still green; they stood out more than ever against his white sclera and hickory-dark brown skin. 

Hiccup shamelessly let his eyes rove downwards; over the broad muscular chest, the smooth flat stomach, the toned thighs...Toothless cocked his head to the side and asked *Are you okay? You’re gaping.* Hiccup blinked and tore his gaze up again. 

“...You say something?” he asked vaguely. Toothless chuckled, and looked down at himself again. He seemed particularly fascinated with his new hands and his fingers. 

*Why is my skin a different colour?* he wondered, taking hold of Hiccups’ hand. It looked even paler in comparison to his. *Can humans have skin like this?* he asked. 

“They do in the south, where it’s hotter” replied Hiccup, “and I guess it’s because your scales are dark in colour.” He boldly stepped forwards into Toothless’ personal space. “You look good, though. I mean, you look _really_...good.” He was close enough to count the slender eyelashes. “Can I…can we kiss?” he whispered. In reply, Toothless leaned in as well: their lips met, and fitted together like they were made for this. 

His left hand came up to press against Toothless’ face, whilst he carded his right hand fingers through that wonderfully soft black hair. The now human Toothless followed his lead; their kiss deepened, and it took all of Hiccup’s self-control not to start grinding their hips together then and there. He was wearing too many clothes. 

Breaking the kiss, Hiccup started unceremoniously stripping off. He was getting hard already. So was Toothless, who began touching himself, shameless. The sight made Hiccup’s mouth go dry with _need_. He finally got rid of his clothes, and now they were both naked. His other half was still the more muscular, but he didn’t care right now. 

“Let me,” he said breathlessly. Toothless paused his experimental ministrations and blinked, as if only just realising Hiccup was naked. “Let me take care of that for you,” Hiccup offered, nodding at Toothless’ half-formed erection. He pulled his other half down to sit on the nearby bed. Where had that come from? Oh, right. Dream world. 

They kissed again; Hiccup’s hands slid down Toothless’ chest, to his waist and hips. He had the slightest bit of pudge to his belly, probably as a result of all the time spent lazing in the sun and gorging on barrels of fish. The thought made Hiccup giggle. *What’s so funny?* asked Toothless, moving from his lips to tonguing his neck. 

“Nothi- aah, ooh” Hiccup moaned, letting his head fall back. “I forget” he murmured. One of his hands found Toothless’ cock and began to stroke it like he would his own. It felt a little bizarre to be pleasuring his other half as a human; he was so used to the dragons’ thick, slick member. Then Toothless began stroking _his_ dick and he forgot what he was supposed to be worried about. _No wonder he loves my fingers so much._

At first, Toothless just copied Hiccup’s actions, not that he was complaining about that. As his confidence moving in this unfamiliar form increased, Toothless’ hands wandered over Hiccup’s body. Whilst one was occupied with stroking his hair with now sensitive palms, the other found his hip and slid over his ass to his opening. 

Hiccup gasped at the touch, and Toothless yanked his hand away. *Sorry* he whimpered apologetically. With a fond smile, Hiccup took the hovering hand and firmly placed it back on his thigh. “It’s okay. You just caught me off guard” he murmured, before shyly admitting, “I was actually hoping, maybe...I could be inside _you_ , this time.” He rarely took the opportunity to penetrate Toothless in dragon form. 

Toothless made a noise like he was trying to purr, and then remembered to smile. *Yes* he agreed, *and then can it be my turn? I like to make you feel good* he said. 

“You do” Hiccup assured him, “you always do. Let me return the favour, alright?” 

*Alright* replied Toothless, before looking around curiously. *What about the oil?* 

“Won’t need it” Hiccup said confidently. “Dreaming, remember? But - I mean, if it puts your mind at ease, I can” - before he could imagine and thus conjure up a jar of oil, Toothless perked up and beamed. *I have an idea! Trust me* he insisted, smiling. 

_Of course I trust you._ Hiccup returned the tentative smile, and Toothless carefully kneeled in front of him, between his knees. His eyes widened, realising what was going on. Then that warm mouth and that _tongue_ \- it was gratifying to know that regardless of what form he was in, Toothless still had an amazing tongue - was all over his erect cock. He made an incoherent noise as Toothless licked his member. 

“S’not fair” Hiccup mumbled vaguely, “ _I’m_ supposed to be the one pleasuring _you_.” 

“Shh.” 

“Did you just shush me?” Hiccup demanded indignantly. Of course, it was hard to focus on being put out with his other half sucking him off. Toothless - who was being very careful with his now non-retractable teeth - was clearly intending to make him slick with saliva and...and cum - oh gods, he was gonna come. “T-Toothless” he stuttered, in a hasty attempt to warn the man, back arching and hips convulsing. 

He shuddered through the orgasm, Toothless’ hands gripping his thighs. Hiccup slumped back on the bed when it finished, needing a breather. He heard Toothless stand up. “You don’t taste as good when I’m in this body,” his other half complained. 

With an effort, Hiccup pushed himself to sit up again. He should have more stamina by now. “My turn. C’mere, you” he insisted, beckoning Toothless into a kiss. He rolled them both over so he was on top, and pulled back to gaze down at his partner. “Bud, d’you remember when we first made love, and you drove me wild?” Hiccup asked. 

Toothless visibly swallowed, and gave a nod. “Well, two can play at that game” he smirked. Then he dropped his head down to lick at Toothless neck and the hollow of his throat, just like his partner would do to him. He felt Toothless squirm beneath him. 

The dragon - he still thought of himself as a dragon, who just happened to be in a human body for the time being - moaned. Human skin was so much more sensitive than dragon hide. This wasn’t always a good thing, it made them so _fragile,_ but when it came to mating...well. Now he understood why Hiccup always made those noises. 

His hands stroked down Hiccup’s sides and back, but especially over that nice soft hair. Hiccup sank blunt teeth into his shoulder like a mating bite, the little tease. It hurt the tiniest bit, not enough to bother him, but that didn’t stop Hiccup from kissing the sore spot and nuzzling it with his cute little snub nose. His other half was so sweet. 

Hiccup left a trail of kisses and licks from Toothless’ collarbone down to his chest. He licked at those nipples, and felt a twinge of doubt that was quickly squashed. This was _his other half,_ not some random - no, focus. Hiccup wriggled down the bed until Toothless’ nethers were in reach. Again, a frisson of unease; he ignored it and got to work, licking and stroking Toothless’ cock and balls, eliciting a lot of heady moans. 

He wet his finger with a combination of spit and precum, and carefully pressed at Toothless’ opening. Hearing a gasp, he pulled back and glanced up at his other half. A humans’ face was naturally more expressive than a dragons; even without the heart bind, Hiccup could tell that Toothless was nervous, under the fog of arousal. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he soothed. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. We can stop.” 

Toothless shook his head mutely. *I don’t...know if I can...* he trailed off. *It feels good, but...it hurts* he tried to explain. Hiccup knew exactly what he meant, though. 

“Yeah, it does hurt at first” he acknowledged. “I mean, you’re not actually a virgin, but this body is. I’ll understand if you’re not ready, bud, if you’ll never be. It’ll be okay” he promised. Toothless sat up slowly, and pawed at him until he scooted closer for a hug. They embraced and lay back down together, Hiccup’s head pillowed against Toothless’ shoulder. “To be honest? I think I prefer making love to you as a dragon.” 

*Really?* Toothless sounded surprised. *I thought you wanted to mate like this.* 

“I did; or at least, I thought I did. It felt like a fun novelty, y’know? We’ve already mated in the dragon way, I figured why not do it the human way too” Hiccup shrugged. “You’re handsome in this body, but I’m probably only attracted to you because we’re already mates. Just now, the more I thought about actually doing it...the less right it felt. I just ignored the doubt, cos it shouldn’t be a big deal.” 

*What do you mean?* Toothless asked curiously. He knew he could turn back into his proper dragon body...but this form meant he could properly hold Hiccup in his arms. 

Sighing, Hiccup explained “I’m just not attracted to guys. I mean, I can tell if a guy _is_ attractive; I’m not blind. I just don’t feel anything because of it. Like I said, I only felt attracted to _you_ because we’re mates. It shouldn’t matter which bodies we’re in.” 

*It’s okay if it does* said Toothless. *I do like how humans can feel more, though* he added, stroking Hiccup’s hair again. His other half chuckled, and made himself comfortable. They fell into an even deeper sleep curled up together, holding hands.   
  


* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were taking advantage of some private time together. The latter lay Sphinx-like on his slab, his partner on the bed facing him. His tail-fin made for a comfortable backrest. Hiccup relaxed against it, and pressed gentle kisses to the dragons’ snout. His hands scratched under Toothless’ jaw; his other half purred contentedly, and it trembled against his lips, making him giggle and pull away. 

For a few moments they gazed fondly into each other’s eyes. Hiccup caressed Toothless and smiled when the dragon gave his forehead a tiny lick. “I love you” he murmured, pressing their foreheads together. “You mean everything to me, bud.” 

With a soft croon, Toothless nuzzled him. *I feel the same way* he replied, licking Hiccup’s neck in the spot he liked. Humming in anticipation, Hiccup bared his throat to the affections. He proceeded to tug his tunic off over his head and toss it aside. 

“What d’you say we mix it up a bit?” he suggested, even as Toothless nosed eagerly at his bare vulnerable skin. “We haven’t done any fantasies in a while. Hey, maybe this time we could do one of yours.” Hiccup remembered when they’d indulged in one of his fantasies, of being a ‘virgin’ sacrifice to the mighty alpha. That had been fun. 

Toothless blinked. *I don’t think I have one* he admitted. Humans were better than dragons by far at thinking of new ideas. *Last time, you submitted to me* he recalled, ear-flaps twitching as he thought. *So this time, I should submit to you. It’s only fair.* 

_Can this dragon get any more selfless?_ “Oh, Toothless. You don’t have to worry about that, making us even...I like submitting to you, but I don’t know if I could bring myself to dominate you. I wouldn’t know where to start” he confessed. “Besides, I’ve been told that my acting skills aren’t the best,” Hiccup added with a rueful grin. 

*I wouldn’t mind. Hiccup...you trust me, and you know I’d never hurt you...but I _could_ * Toothless whimpered. *I try not to. I haven’t sharpened my claws in ages, so I don’t scratch you by mistake* he revealed, holding his paw up to show the blunted tips. In a rush he confessed, *When you submit to me, I worry that I’ll lose control of myself.* 

Hiccup felt appalled. “Oh. Oh, bud, why didn’t you tell me?” he asked plaintively. “If I’d known I wouldn’t have - the whole idea is for us both to feel good. I thought you did.” 

*I did* Toothless quickly assured him, *It felt good. But if I feel too good, I might...forget myself* he explained. Hiccup sighed, and wrapped slender arms around his neck, and he hooked his paw over the young man’s back in a hug. 

“I don’t think you’d lose control” Hiccup murmured, stroking the smooth black scales under his hands. “I think you can trust yourself. But if it really bothers you, we don’t have to do that anymore” he promised. It was just a fantasy, after all; no big deal. He sat back to look Toothless in the eyes again. “I like being with you no matter what we do. We don’t even have to go all the way, tonight, if you’re not up for it” he offered. 

Toothless’ eyes widened. *I am* he said quickly, nuzzling at Hiccup’s neck. *I still want to...if you do?* The dragon looked unsure, tilting his head in that adorable way. 

Before he answered, Hiccup considered it. Was he still in the mood? He thought so, yes. Or at least he soon could be. “I’m up for it if you are, love” he said gamely, tracing his fingertips down his mates’ wonderfully smooth, solid chest. “Do you want to be on top tonight, or should I?” he inquired, secretly hoping for the first option. 

To his surprise and concern, his lover seemed anxious again. Toothless pawed at the rock shyly, ear flaps lowered. *I want…I want to submit to you* he confessed, *just to see.* 

Hiccup smiled tentatively. “Yeah? Okay. Okay, lemme think…” What kind of sexual fantasy could they act out, where a dragon submitted to a human? “Hm. You remember when I shot you down, and you were tied up?” he asked Toothless, who nodded. “What if...we pretend you’ve been captured by me, and I have my wicked w”- he snorted and giggled. “Sorry!” he gasped, when Toothless just looked bewildered. 

Nevertheless, he agreed to the idea. They spent the next few minutes preparing, with a lot of affectionate foreplay in between. Pretty soon, Toothless was lying on his side on the slab, with his fore and hind paws tied together and pinned to his body. It felt strange to willingly let himself be bound; instinct told him to struggle. A stronger instinct told him he could relax, that Hiccup wouldn’t - and couldn’t - ever hurt him. 

* * *

After dousing the bigger lanterns to cast the room into shadows, Hiccup picked up the last one. He approached Toothless and held it up, affecting a look of shock as the light fell upon the dragon. “I did it” he whispered hoarsely. “I did it! Oh, this changes everything. I have brought down this mighty beast!” Hiccup declared, placing his socked foot firmly - but carefully - against Toothless’ ribs. They heaved in a breath. 

The young man gasped, too loud to be for real. “You - you’re alive!” His eyes roamed over Toothless’ body, and the desire in them made Toothless squirm. Hiccup met his gaze and murmured, “I...I’m gonna take your heart. I’m gonna take it and, and...keep it with me, forever.” He paused, and added “In a stone chest, with - with skulls on it.” 

Toothless couldn’t help but snort in amusement. He almost said something to tease his mate, only to remember that he had to pretend they’d just met, and not use any thought-speak. So instead he whimpered and squirmed again, trying to seem frightened. It was harder than it seemed. After all, Hiccup had _already_ taken his heart. 

Visibly steeling himself against the urge to reassure, Hiccup went on. “Still, it would be a shame to just...end it all right away. We’ve only just met. Taking your heart now would be rude” he commented, as lightly as if he were talking about the weather. “So first...you’re going to do what I want, dragon, and if you’re good I’ll return the favour.” 

Shuddering in anticipation, Toothless made a noise of assent. He watched through one slit pupiled eye as Hiccup set the lantern down and slowly unbuckled his belt. Then he took his time in pulling his trousers and underwear down; Toothless couldn’t help but growl impatiently. Hiccup gave him a sharp look and he swallowed it again. 

With his foot free of the restricting clothing, Hiccup set it against Toothless’ shoulder. “Roll over” he commanded. The dragon obliged, splitting his back fins so they wouldn’t dig into the stone beneath him as much. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but he could manage. Toothless watched out of the corner of his eye as Hiccup moved to the front of his head, and heard him discard the prosthetic. 

Two sets of nails dragged lazily down the back of his jaw. Hiccup’s fingers dug into the seam of his mouth, prising it open a bit. He felt bare thighs against his cheeks, and the unmistakable feeling of a small human member slip into his mouth. Being on his back, he just let his tongue flop down onto it. Then Hiccup began to thrust. 

The friction of that little cock against his tongue and the roof of his mouth was delicious. Toothless obediently started to pleasure his human more, without being told. This wasn’t unusual for them, but the position was new. Hiccup’s hands were braced against his shoulders, as the man tried to thrust in a way that kept his cock firmly inside Toothless’ mouth. Judging by his breathy moans, he was enjoying it. 

So was Toothless; all he could smell and taste was his partner’s arousal, which in turn made his own spike. His wings were flopped out on either side of him. There was one way this could be even better. The next time Astrid joined them, he could have one at either end, both pleasuring him and pleasuring themselves on him. His clever mate had found a new way for the three of them to be joined without even trying to. 

He had to open his mouth wider as Hiccup got hard, gagging a bit. That was normal, but Hiccup still paused and made as if to pull out. Toothless flapped his tongue against the stiffened cock and whined a bit, as if to say _don’t stop. Keep going._ With a moan that was soon echoed, Hiccup pressed into him again. It wasn’t long before the human climaxed, thighs clenching around his head as seed spilled into his mouth. 

* * *

As soon as Hiccup had shuffled back, Toothless gulped down his mates’ release and gurgled contentedly. “Heh. Like that, do you? Hm. Well, you were _very_ good, and a promise is a promise.” Hiccup slowly crawled down over to his shoulder and pushed at the underside of his wing until he folded it out of the way, before moving on past it. 

Hiccup stroked his fingers down the inside of Toothless’ hind legs, where the scales were more sensitive. The dragon moaned, slit already parted. “Now, this won’t do,” he commented, tugging on the ropes binding Toothless’ paws together. “Hold on.” He picked at the knot, which had been pulled very tight, until it finally came loose. 

The hind limbs splayed open, and he suddenly had a much better view of his mate. Biting his lip, he reached out and slowly traced a finger round the edge of the slit. The tip of Toothless’ member was poking out shyly; a little more emerged as he moaned at Hiccup’s touch. “That’s it” he murmured encouragement, before lowering his head to carefully lick the protruding penis. It twitched and Toothless bucked under him. 

There was a time for going slow and this wasn’t it. Hiccup put his mouth on that cock and sucked it, using his fingers to massage first the slit, then the rest of the member as more of it emerged. It throbbed in his grasp and he followed the pulses from base to tip. The rhythmic pulsing grew faster and faster until hot seed burst out of the tip. 

It spilled all over Toothless’ belly, and splattered them both. The dragon’s chest rose and fell as he panted heavily, twitching from the aftershocks. That orgasm had crashed over him before he even realised it was coming. Hiccup wasn’t finished with him yet, though. He felt hands wiping away the slick release coating his underside. Then a finger prodded gingerly, experimentally, at his opening. Toothless stiffened. 

Hiccup paused, without moving his hand away. All Toothless had to do was say ‘stop’ and his mate would respect that, but he didn’t want to stop. So he pawed at Hiccup with his hind legs, and he probably looked ridiculous, but he didn’t care. Flat on his back and unable to stand or even look up, Toothless was completely at Hiccup’s mercy. He was starting to understand why his other half enjoyed submitting so much. 

A soft hand rubbed his stomach reassuringly, before moving to his member. Hiccup continued to ease him open, hands coated in his own seed. “You’re a beautiful dragon” Hiccup murmured. “Strong...smooth...sexy…” He punctuated each adjective with a slow, deliberate stroke up Toothless’ cock that made the dragon moan. “I might just keep all of you. Why take your heart when I can have all of _this_?” he asked. 

Too impatient to wait for much longer, he rubbed his flagging cock with the last of Toothless’ seed. Once it was erect again, which didn’t take long, Hiccup lined himself up and slid inside his mate. It was hot and tight and slick, and they both shuddered at the joining. Hiccup ground against Toothless, hips pressed into the dragons’ pelvis. 

Toothless panted and moaned, pleasure sparking throughout his body. His mates’ cock was buried inside him and his own was rubbing against Hiccup’s chest, pulsing and leaking. Throat bared, belly exposed; there was no one he would rather make himself vulnerable for than his other half. Sometimes he didn’t even roll over for Astrid, even though she was a fine mate as well, but for Hiccup? He would always. 

All the tension built up released at once as Hiccup came, which in turn set Toothless off as well. His back arched and he roared as the orgasm crashed down upon him. His mate collapsed against him, and rubbed circles on his scales as he twitched with aftershocks. Then Hiccup withdrew, and reached under Toothless’ outstretched wing.

* * *

He folded it in and wriggled until he flipped over onto his side, a pleasant bone deep ache all through his body. Toothless was about to ask his mate to untie the ropes around his fore paws, but froze. Hiccup was kneeling beside him, holding a dagger. 

“You’re always so worried about hurting me” the young man whispered, turning the knife over in his hands. “You forget I can hurt you too. Maybe not as easily, but I could.” He raised his head to look Toothless in the eye, and declared “I _never_ will.” Then he cut through the ropes with one firm slice, and threw the dagger aside. 

Before he knew it, the breath was knocked out of his lungs as Toothless lunged and pinned him. Hiccup gasped, staring wide eyed at the dragon standing over him with pupils narrowed...before Toothless abruptly started licking him. “Agh! Alright, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he spluttered. Being covered in Fury spit was all well and good when it was somewhere further down his body, not right on his face and his mouth. 

*I’m not upset* Toothless insisted, stretching. *I know you won’t hurt me. I _trust_ you.* 

“Me too. Err, _I_ trust _you_ , that is. Are you alright?” Hiccup asked worriedly. “I can get you something - water, fish, dragon nip, you name it.” Even as he spoke, he was massaging Toothless’ shoulders and scratching in between his sore back plates. “It’s the least I can do, after - oh, buddy, I _did_ hurt you, making you do this, I’m so sorry”- 

His rambling was cut off by a swat from a tail-fin. *I forgive you* Toothless said magnanimously, *and I wanted this, remember? I wanted to see things through your eyes* he explained. *I didn’t understand why you’d want me to dominate you, but I think now I do.* It wasn’t about submitting to the other; it was about trusting them. 

Hiccup smiled, feeling his chest bursting with love. “Are you sure you don’t need anything?” he asked. Toothless rolled his eyes and merely scooped Hiccup into his wings, before rolling over onto the fur covered bed. It creaked, but he ignored that. 

*Need sleep. Want snuggle* he announced, holding his other half close. Hiccup giggled and made himself comfortable. “Okay, bud, you win. Snuggling it is.” 


End file.
